


The One Where Scott is Pregnant

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omorashi, Pregnant Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sorry Not Sorry, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Scott” Stiles spoke then, seeming perplexed. “Buddy, who’s the other father?”Derek glanced at his mate but Scott was yelling once again. “You should’ve told me. I had a right to know!”Stiles turned to Derek. There was a haunted look on his face. When he spoke again, he barely heard him over Scott. “Derek, a-are you the other fa-father?”That finally, got the pregnant wolf’s attention.“No.” Derek and Scott said at the same time, Derek scrunching up his face in horror.





	The One Where Scott is Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing because I'm stuck at my other stuff. Usually, it's Stiles in mpreg fics having a yelling session with Derek when he finds out about mpreg and I randomly had an idea why don't I just make it so it's Scott who's having a meltdown over finding out he's pregnant. And hormones make it more dramatic.  
That's what I did. I just love using Scott as a "prop" for my fics. He's a fun addition to the Sterek Smut Adventures.
> 
> Another thing, Please let me know if there's some tags missing or needed or something. I'm really bad at the tagging thing.

Scott found them in the kitchen.

Derek was stark naked. However, the kitchen counter he stood behind, concealed most of his nakedness.

On the other hand, it also hid Stiles, who knelt before him with his cock inside the other’s mouth, guzzling the piss the Alpha had to offer. Derek had his head tossed back and eyes closed, as he drained his bladder down his mate’s throat.

“Derek.”

Opening his eyes, he turned his face to the side and glanced at the other werewolf as he stormed in. Derek sighed. There it went, his moment of peace. Short-lived. To that, he hadn’t even finished pissing, yet.

“Now is not the time, Scott.” He attempted to make Scott leave him (technically, them) alone for the moment.

Scott barely paid any attention to what he said. He stopped across the counter, his body shaking in anger. "Did you know?"

"Elaborate.” Derek shifted attention towards his beautiful mate who was still gulping down piss with his eyes wide and filled with panic. “I can't answer if you don't-"

"Did you know that guys could get pregnant?! Because I'm pregnant!" Scott yelled and there were tears brimming his eyes.

Stiles tried pulling away, only to be stopped when Derek gripped his hair, keeping him in place. Only after a couple of more squirts of piss, the Alpha managed to take control over his bladder and released him but Stiles paused before the tip was out and gave it a harsh suckle.

Derek moved, turning the opposite way from the other werewolf present. He had no intention of flashing his junk at Scott. He walked towards the only chair nearby and picked up the towel Stiles had placed beforehand.

As he was wrapping it around, he heard movement behind him. He turned just in time to see Scott leaning over the counter and witness Stiles wiping his mouth.

There was a tick in the younger wolf's jaw from being clamped together too harshly. He straightened up and walked around the counter to stop a handful of feet across from Derek.

"You didn't answer me, Derek! Did you know!?" Scott's fists were clenched into a tight ball, his brows furrowed to the point his eyes almost disappeared. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?

“Scott” Stiles spoke then, seeming perplexed. “Buddy, who’s the other father?”

Derek glanced at his mate but Scott was yelling once again. “You should’ve told me. I had a right to know!”

Stiles turned to Derek. There was a haunted look on his face. When he spoke again, he barely heard him over Scott. “Derek, a-are you the other fa-father?”

That finally, got the pregnant wolf’s attention.

“ _ No. _ ” Derek and Scott said at the same time, Derek scrunching up his face in horror.

Hearing the answer, the veil of darkness lifted off the human’s face. Derek relaxed watching relief wash over his mate.

Stiles raised himself off the ground, giving his best friend a steady look. “Who is the other father, Scott?”

No answer came from the younger werewolf. When Derek shifted his gaze towards him, Scott was looking at his feet. The creases on his brows had deepened and his lips were a thin line.

The human sighed. “Remember the trip me and Derek took last week? We found a werewolf’s journal. That person mentioned it. We’ve been discussing how to break it to you guys. It’s kind of a bizarre thing, y’know. No offence.” Stiles looked alarmed for a moment.

“Yeah, man. It’s bizarre.” Scott gave a wet laugh that was almost hysterical. His best friend was beside him in a flash.

“You should talk to the other father of your child.” Stiles rubbed circled on the younger werewolf's back, his face scrunched up in empathy. “But first, I think you need to take a moment to calm down.”

Scott heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped with it. Derek stepped aside as the human brought the pregnant werewolf over to seat him on the chair. He moved without prompting and filled a glass with water from the sink. His mate gave him a tight-lipped smile as he handed the glass over.

“Here, drink some water.” Stiles gave the glass to Scott, who took it. The human stepped to the side as his friend frowned down at the liquid.

That was when Derek noticed. The way Stiles was squirming where he stood. How his hands twitched in front of his crotch as if he was trying not to touch himself. Then, the wolf remembered.

It was not only  _ himself _ , who needed to piss. When Stiles was done drinking, they planned on doing something fun after. His mate was basically doing a little pee dance right then.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and brought him closer until his front hit the human’s back. He breathed in, shoving his face onto the pale expanse of the younger man’s neck. The scent of desperation had his cock filling up in the confines of his pants.

“Look at you. So impatient.” His tone was low as he moved his face from the neck until he got to the ears, and stopped. He cooed.“Slut.”

Stiles whimpered. When he turned around, he squeezed his cock a few times over the clothes, out of view from his best friend. The werewolf noted how red and swollen his lips were from biting too much. “I can’t hold on any longer.” The younger man whined, his voice barely audible. He then pulled himself closer, wrapping his arms around the older wolf. “I just- I need-”

A bang startled them. The full panicked look on Stiles' face, and the way he clutched himself over the crotch, it’d startled him enough to make him leak.

The pair turned around right in time to see Scott storming off the kitchen, not unlike how he’d arrived. It was the sound of him slamming down the glass of water that had caught their attention.

“Scott.” Stiles hobbled over a couple of steps, trying to go after his friend.

“Stiles.” Derek took hold of again. “Let him go.”

“But, Derek-”

The Alpha shook his head to intervene. “It’s best if we leave him alone for some time. Let him collect his thoughts. He’s pregnant, and seems hormonal to me.  _ And _ , you’re almost in the process of wetting yourself anyway.”

Stiles peered down at himself to see a dark patch had formed at the crotch of his pants. He whined and shoved one of his hands through the waistband, pronto. The scene had Derek itching to put pressure on the other’s bladder and watch him lose control.

“Do you want to stick to our original plan?” The werewolf stalked closer.

The human blinked up at him; his lashes were clumped together with a couple of stray tears. He looked beautiful like that and Derek heard himself growl without meaning to.

It earned him a wicked grin from his mate. Then, he watched as Stiles did a quick work of undressing himself.

After that, the younger man moved towards where the kitchen sink was, and glanced back. Derek walked up to him and carefully picked the other man up until his knees hit the marble top.

Stiles propped himself properly on top of the sink, with a hand gripping the base of his cock as tight as he could. Once he settled there, the way he wanted— on his knees that were spread wide, and scooting backwards until his shoulders hit the wall in order to steady his stance— he looked up at Derek and licked his lips. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but at that moment, neither cared. A whine escaped him before he went and removed the grip he had on his cock.

A thick stream of light golden piss began pouring out of the tip almost immediately. It made too loud a noise as it hit the metal of the sink, cascading down with too much force. Stiles moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes at the pleasure of relieving himself  _ and _ the fact that he did so in such a place.

Derek stood there with his mouth hanging open and took in the sight. His cock was drooling precome on the kitchen floor but he paid no mind at the mess. The scene was too hot. It was hard to breathe.

He brought a hand to his cock. Then, he began stroking himself hard and fast. The oozing pre acted like lube, making the glide easier.

It didn't take long before Derek was coming. A handful of strokes more, and he was spurting white strips of come all over the cupboard beneath the sink. Derek’s vision turned white and all the noise faded.

On the other hand, Stiles’ stream was still going strong. It poured out quick, but not quick enough as it created a tiny puddle before disappearing down the drain.

By the time Derek came back from riding out his orgasm, the stream had begun thinning out. It still took a couple of more minutes before it finally tapered off.

Stiles opened his bleary eyes and grinned at the Alpha. “Well, that was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Derek smiled a dopey smile, looking a little come dumb from his latest orgasm.

The human shook out his penis to rid the stray droplets of piss stuck at the tip. “We should do it again.”

“Yeah, we should.” The wolf nodded.

“So, do you wanna fuck me here and now or take me to bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit gross urinating down the sink, I'll admit. But I really liked the idea so I had to write. I don't care. My brain is a weird place. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I haven't decided on who the other father is but I kept thinking it's Theo but imagine whoever you want.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
